Le vilain petit canard
by Rainbowunicornpower
Summary: Comment aurais-je pu rêver tant de bonheur, pendant que je n'étais qu'un vilain petit canard.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ Nymphadora Tonks avait eu la malchance de naître laide, une surprise dans la famille, son minois ne faisait écho à aucun de ses parents. Dans son malheur, elle eut la chance de pouvoir changer d'apparence à volonté, comme si une quelconque entité avait voulu se rattraper en lui offrant ce don. Pourtant Nymphadora n'eut pas le loisir de s'en servir autant qu'elle le désirait. Sa mère n'aimait pas qu'elle en abuse et à 11 ans elle entra à Poudlard dont le règlement stipulait : « aucune modification corporelle », elle aurait pu tout aussi bien s'y rendre « modifié » mais à 11 ans elle n'était pas encore préoccupée par les stéréotypes de beauté qui régissaient la société. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle s'en voulut énormément de ne pas avoir eu plus de jugeote. _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tonks ignorait d'où lui venait cette manie mais elle adorait se regarder dans le miroir et se rappeler que tout ce qu'elle voyait était faux : « que du toc ! » aimait-elle chantonner quand elle se maquillait. Ce côté maso lui venait peut-être de sa mère… Elle ramena sa longue chevelure brune sur son épaule et s'examina de plus près: son visage était un peu trop anguleux à son goût mais cela plaisait aux autres... Elle se sourit, cacha sa baguette dans son sac à main et sortit enfin de chez elle.

S'il y avait une chose que Tonks avait bien compris c'était qu'avoir un beau physique était un net avantage en tout : au niveau social et professionnel. Certes, il valait mieux être jolie et intelligente, mais n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre Tonks avait appris à faire semblant. Elle n'était que paraître et mensonges. Elle arnaquait son entourage et cela lui plaisait. Fausse jusqu'au bout des ongles, telle était la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Maladroite, timide, laide et pas très intelligente, Tonks était prédestinée à échouer dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait. Rien que de repenser à ses années Poudlard, elle frôlait la crise d'angoisse. Cela avait été horrible… Et pourtant, elle remerciait Dieu à chaque instant pour son don. Grâce à lui, Tonks était une autre et pouvait être des centaines d'autres encore : du moment qu'elle était tout sauf elle-même, la vie était belle.

Il faisait déjà une chaleur insoutenable alors qu'il n'était que 10 heures ! Une vieille femme aussi large qu'un dragon était assise sur le seul banc de l'abribus, Tonks ôta son chapeau et s'éventa comme elle put avec. Le bus arrive avec 3 minutes de retard et il était plein à craquer. La vieille femme imposa sa masse et eut même le droit à la place d'un jeune homme fort galant.

Cela faisait 2 ans que Tonks vivait comme une moldue à Barcelone. Suite à une violente dispute avec ses parents durant sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, concernant son avenir, elle avait reçu une gifle monumentale de son père qui avait aussitôt regretté son geste même si ce fut largement mérité pour son insolence. La dispute dégénéra lorsque sa mère découvrit ses piercings et son tatouage à l'épaule, elle voulut enfermer sa fille dans sa chambre, en guise de punition, et c'est en la trainant par le bras que la dispute tourna au drame. Tonks résista en se débattant alors sa mère se rabattit sur ses cheveux et tira. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Mme Tonks atterrit sur son postérieur une mèche de cheveux dans la main pendant que Tonks hurlait de douleur. Ses vacances à la maison furent courtes, elle rentra illico à Poudlard.

Elle ne donna pas de ses nouvelles, ils en firent autant. Après avoir passée ses ASPICs, elle ne se donna même pas la peine d'attendre ses résultats, non, elle prit le Poudlard Express avec les autres élèves et une fois arrivée à la gare, elle prit un taxi pour l'aéroport.

Elle y repensait tous les jours. Ayant trop d'orgueil, il lui était très difficile de revenir en arrière. Elle le souhaitait mais elle n'en ferait rien. Elle inspira profondément pour chasser l'étau de fer qui lui serrait la poitrine.

Elle réussit même à trouver un travail dans une librairie par elle-ne-sait-quel-miracle et apprit l'espagnol sur le tas. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien même si sa prononciation laissait à désirer. La patronne était très sympathique mais un peu trop bavarde et curieuse sur les bords, mais tout allait bien.

Le bus s'arrêta et Tonks descendit et se fit bousculée par un malotru. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, remit son sac sur son épaule et marcha la tête haute. Les rues étaient bondées, elle avait horreur de ça, Maria devait être contente il y aurait du monde dans la boutique. En effet, Tonks eut du mal à y entrer. Elle se fraya un passage à coup d'épaules et de pincements pour les sourds, elle salua rapidement Maria et se rendit directement dans l'arrière-boutique où Il y avait une dizaine de cartons à déballer.

Si la matinée avait été chargée, il n'en fut pas de même pour l'après-midi.

- Maria, vous voulez quelque chose ? Je vais me chercher un milkshake !

- Framboise pour moi Nymphadora et ramène-moi une glace, n'importe laquelle ! Mais comment marche ce truc… ! grogna-t-elle en essayant de réparer le ventilateur. Il s'est encore cassé !

Maria adorait appelé les gens par leur nom combien même c'était inutile : « Nymphadora peux-tu aller voir cette cliente et voir ce qu'elle veut ? », « Merci beaucoup Nymphadora ! », « Oh, comme c'est gentil Nymphadora ! »

Elle en avait assez. Entendre ce prénom était un véritable fléau pour sa santé mentale. Elle avait eu beau préciser qu'elle préférait son nom de famille, Maria continuait.

Nymphadora… Comment sa propre mère avait-elle put la nommer ainsi ? Elle avait pourtant vu à quoi son bébé pouvait bien ressembler ! Un beau prénom pour un affreux bébé, c'était ironique. On le lui avait rappelé tous les jours à Poudlard. Auparavant, si Tonks n'aimait pas son prénom c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne lui allait pas du tout, ensuite se sont rajoutés les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait eu de Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, son mal être revenait et elle avait envie de disparaître.

Tonks refusa de boire un verre avec sa patronne prétextant un rendez-vous, et se précipita dans l'église du coin. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'y avait pas été, et elle s'en voulait énormément. Même s'il fut un temps où les sorciers brûlaient au nom de Dieu car ils étaient la création de Satan, Tonks priait depuis qu'elle était petite. Enfant, cela la rassurait d'utiliser son don devant le miroir de la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, elle fit un mauvais rêve où elle perdait l'usage de celui-ci. Terrorisée, elle décida de croire en celui qui le lui avait fourni : Dieu, pour ne pas qu'il le lui enlève. C'était incroyablement débile mais rassurant de prier pour son propre salut. Elle sortit sa croix d'argent, l'embrassa et murmura une rapide prière à l'entrée de l'église. Elle alla ensuite bruler un cierge, s'agenouilla et pria de nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux, comme si elle avait remplie ses obligations. Elle flâna en ville et aperçut un stand où une dame vendait des bijoux de pacotille. Cela brillait, Tonks s'approcha.

- C'est de l'argent ?

La dame hocha la tête. L'œil de Tonks fut attiré par un bracelet : un loup en argent était accroché à un ruban noir.

- Combien pour celui-ci ?

- 50.

Tonks ouvrit grand la bouche, dépitée.

- Il est cher ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire un prix ?

- Pourquoi ? C'est mon fils qui l'a fait dans une véritable balle d'argent ! Vous voyez ? Un loup aussi finement ciselé, aussi…parfait ! Vous ne trouverez pas mieux ailleurs !

Tonks haussa un sourcil et sortit son porte-monnaie. Le loup était beaucoup trop beau.

- Pourquoi une balle d'argent ? demanda-t-elle pendant que la vendeuse lui nouait le ruban autour du poignet.

- C'est ce qui les tue. Il a pas vraiment réfléchi quand il l'a sculpté vous savez.

Tonks rentra chez elle en ayant une pensée pour les loups-garous.

A suivre !


End file.
